Under the disguise
by AmberFoxOfChaos
Summary: This is the story of a Mimikyu that just wanted to be loved, and a boy who knows what it feels like to put on a mask. Rated M for precaution.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

"H-Hello?" The bluenette shook out his soft locks as he stepped into the supermarket, one hand on his bag, ready to grab a Poké ball if necessary. He was unsure quite why he had spoken, there would be nobody here... nobody human, anyway.

The boy's name was J, and that was all anyone really knew about him. L probably knew his real name, and maybe Watari or Roger, but that didn't matter to him. As long as Kira didn't know it, he was safe.

...or was he? Death by heart attack is one thing, but Pokémon were equally as dangerous creatures, and they could burn you to death, paralyse you, freeze you, the list was long and chilling.

J had come to Alola to escape Kira, and to take on a whole new genre of adventure. Pokémon, or Pocket Monsters, had been reported to be wonderful pets after being caught and tamed. The azurette had very few friends, his adoptive brothers, A and B, had been taken away after L's disappearance.

Though... nobody had actually found proof that L was dead. J hoped to one day meet him, and re-unite with the family he'd made at Wammy's House.

Anyway, as the boy took another step, a conveyor belt rolled to life, startling him. Rotom, his trusty Pokè finder, was cowering in his shirt. You see, J wasn't here on a trial. He was here because it was nightfall, the place was unguarded, and he'd heard rumour of a Pokémon called Mimikyu.

Mimikyu, was unseen in its real form. It hid beneath the disguise of a Pikachu, in the hopes that people would like it. Rather like Jonétsu hid behind the letter J, in the hopes that nobody would delve into his identity and start asking possibly murderous questions.

"I can't believe they send eleven year olds into these places..." He muttered, clutching the Poké ball to his chest, a faint smile on his lips as it emitted a gentle warmth. "Brio, you'll keep me safe, won't you?" J, even with all nineteen of his years, was petrified, and at the next sound, the rattling of a shopping trolley, he squeaked and threw the Poké ball.

Incineroar leapt out of it and flexed heroically, before looking questioningly at his trembling trainer. "Cin?" He asked, flicking his tail. His question was soon answered, as a Haunter pounced, and began to attack the duo with little warning.

"Agh! Okay! Um... Ghost... Ghosts are weak to... um... fire! Brio, use Flame Charge!" J ordered shakily, watching the enormous cat's frame engulf itself in flames, before it sprinted towards its target.

There was a quiet groan, then the Haunter fainted, and Brio returned to his default guard cat position. "Phew..." J wiped his brown with a long sleeve, and petted the creature, which lifted his paws just like the Litten used to, and gave him an adorable look which was begging for tummy rubs.

The azurette lifted his scarred hand in response, not getting too close to that fire belt, and shook his head, but gave him a few pats on the chest, which sated the monster. "A-Alright... So as long as I've got you... I s-should be okay..." He told it, uncertainly.

Walking around the scattered boxes, J glanced at a set of double doors, which unlocked themselves with a worrying 'click', as the boy moved closer to his starter Pokémon. But he couldn't help himself, and he pressed the door open, stepping into what seemed to be a storage closet.

"Roar..." Brio told him sulkily, motioning to his low level of health, and J nodded apologetically. "We were no match for water, and I have no money left for potions..." He responded softly, "I'll get you to a centre soon, I promise."

The monster seemed to accept this, and he tensed, ready to defend his owner, as a soft squeak emitted from behind them. It was almost cute, the kind of sound a baby ghost might make. But the attack that came with it, was far from adorable.

"W-What the hell is that?!" J almost shouted as he pushed at the doors, which were locked. "That... that can't be a Mimikyu... t-they... just want to be friends..." He glanced back at the monster, as it stepped, or rather, floated, out of the shadows, and noticed the Pikachu-style coat it had on.

"H-Huh? You're a... Pikachu?" J knew this wasn't the case, but the costume was drawn with the desperation of a child who wants to win so badly that it just improvises on its own, waiting for no assistance.

Or maybe no assistance was available.

"Imi..." The 'Pikachu' responded, keeping J effectively distracted, while a thick, sinister shadow, sneaked up behind Brio and lashed him. As the feline Pokémon fainted, J caught him in his arms and carefully returned him to the ball.

"W-Well... what now?" He asked, glancing at the rest of his team's capsules. "Nyaaa!" The reply came from Sassy's luxury ball, which shook eagerly. J reached in and picked her up, before tossing the ball down.

Sassy leapt out and shook her tail in excitement, her teal fur glistening. "I wouldn't usually pit a Vaporeon against a Ghost type, but..." J started, before she rather angrily cut him off. "Poreo!"

Well, this was why he'd called her Sassy, the little fox had bite in her right from being an Eevee. "Go on then, use... um... Scald!" J commanded, thinking that even if this thing wasn't weak to water, a burn would at least weaken it. Maybe then, it would stop attacking.

Sassy sprayed a fierce jet of boiling water at the 'Pikachu', using all her strength... and it didn't even flinch.

She glanced back at J in surprise, and he whined quietly into his hands. "W-Well... got any other ideas?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two**

"Shyness, use Feint Attack on the Mimikyu!" A voice came from the darkness, and a Zoroark leapt out of the shadows, deceptively creeping close to the Ghost-type, almost nuzzling up to it, before swiping the monster with a clawed paw. It gave a small haunted mewl, and fainted, laying still on the ground.

J blinked twice, about to call Sassy back, but she lashed her tail and raised her ears, threatening to soak him if he tried. She was clearly trying to find the other trainer, sniffing around a hidden figure, who reached down and scooped up the Vaporeon, stroking beneath her chin with four fingers. "Good girl. Such a good Pokémon, defending good and attacking evil."

As Sassy began to purr in a musical kind of way, the bluenette scowled rather defensively, walking over to retrieve his Pokémon, how dare she be so affectionate with a total stranger? She gave him a hell of a lot of injuries when they were getting used to each other, and he'd raised Sassy from an egg, so she really should have warmed to him much quicker. But this new guy, she was all purring and nuzzling for him. Who the hell was he?

Lifting his Vaporeon out of the stranger's arms, seemed to coax the figure out from hiding, and they could now clearly see the Zoroark that stood at his side, and the face of the one that had rescued them from Mimikyu. "I wanted to hold her a little longer. I've always hoped I could find a Vaporeon, or evolve my own, but I never find Water Stones, and they just don't show up in the wild." He pouted, flicking his hair.

The teen looked the other up and down, assessing him. He had gentle almond-shaped brown eyes, tawny locks at neck-length, with a faint golden shine in the dim light, and an amused smile playing on his lips. This seemed to annoy J further, but all of his Pokémon had left their balls to sniff at the stranger, pawing at him and barking in their own fluent tongue.

"Light. Light Yagami. I just realised I forgot to introduce myself." The brunette suddenly spoke up again, "Or Raito, but Light is preferable. I'm a student at the Pokémon school, and I'm here in Alola, with my team, in order to find new kinds of Pokémon to help with my research. The expression on his face was angelic, he exuded innocence and charm. J didn't like or trust him.

"J." He responded icily, holding the wriggling Vaporeon so that she stayed with him. "Just J. I'm here to research Pokémon too, and to catch Mimikyu." He carefully lifted the fainted creature into his hands, head slightly tilted as he stared at it. Since it lay inert now, he could easily take the Pikachu costume off and see the monster beneath.

"Kyu!" A large inked hand gripped the bluenette's hair and yanked his head back, and Mimikyu dived out of his hold, hissing as it re-claimed its talon and retreated again. J winced, rubbing his scalp as Light looked on in obvious delight. "Sneaky little thing. Always hiding under that cloth, reminds me of-" He stopped, not wanting to give away his true identity. He was about to say, 'Almost reminds me of L', in reference to the ebonette detective, who never showed his face or told his name, but that would enlighten J to the fact that he knew of L. Light was trying to stay incognito, and did not want anyone knowing who he really was.

Neither did J, for that matter. But since the brown-eyed boy was so talkative, he resorted to the only form of conversation he knew how to hold. Pokémon. "So, can I meet your team? You've kinda already met mine." J was trying really hard to keep the anger out of his voice as he spoke, but the fondness returned to his tone as his team returned to his side, ready to be introduced. "This is Sassy, my Vaporeon, Brio, my Incineroar, Vitality, my Lycanroc, Vivacity, my Arcanine, Bravery, my..." He paused, glancing at the long-necked electric giraffe type creature. What even was he now? Since he'd evolved, he'd stopped looking like a sheep, and J only knew the names of him as a sheep. "Evolved Flaafy." He concluded, not wanting to admit that he didn't know the current type of a team member, "And Chew, my Herdier."

Light patiently waited until each had been introduced, and then pulled another Poké ball from his pocket, and sent out one more monster. He only had two in his team. "Shyness the Zoroark, named as such because they're shy foxes, and Starlet the Finneon, because... it's a good name for a fish." He mumbled, seeming quite insecure for somebody who claimed to be passionate about Pokémon. J suspected him even more now, but the funny thing was, he didn't know what he suspected him to be.

Just that he suspected him.

He could picture L meeting this cocky individual and saying something like, 'There's a seventy percent chance that you might be Kira.'

Wouldn't that be ironic? Coming all the way to Alola to leave his old life behind, and finding Kira. But this couldn't be, it was too much of a co-incidence. J had to admit that he just didn't like the newcomer because he was a loner, and Light was now company.

That was all there was to it.

Right?


End file.
